


Steady Hands Required

by vonuberwald (macabreromansu)



Series: Briarwood in Lunaris [3]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Don't Try This At Home, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Unbeta'd, convenient lack of healer, don't worry omen's seen this on tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/vonuberwald
Summary: The Hunter is injured and Ezra is nowhere to be found, but a certain half-Lycan is at the top of Omen's list to call for aid.
Relationships: Alkar Cassian/Hunter/Omen Morningstar, Alkar Cassian/Omen Morningstar/Original Character(s), mention of finn/ezra
Series: Briarwood in Lunaris [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014348
Kudos: 11





	Steady Hands Required

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, 'you need to stay still' with a male hunter and Omen/Alkar?' from tumblr. I didn't name the Hunter at the time, but I co-opted this for Juste anyway ♥

Omen is pacing anxiously by the bed when Alkar arrives, tail slashing the air as he tries to calm himself. He doesn’t know what to do, who else to call, and the relief is painful in his eyes when the door opens.

The figure on the bed behind him moans faintly in pain and he pulls Alkar into the room, shutting the door firmly and none-too-quietly behind him.

‘I didn’t know who else to- he’s _hurt_ and Ezra is _out-’_ Alkar cuts off the barrage of words with a hand across Omen’s mouth and for a moment, Omen looks agitated enough that the lycan thinks he might get bitten _._

_‘_ Stop it, what happened?’ He says, taking his hand away to lead the demon by the hand towards the Hunter’s bedside. The human is pale and washed out against the blankets, which have been pulled down to reveal a nasty slice across his side, probably one that will require stitches very soon.

Omen describes the fight to him as he looks around the room for anything resembling a mundane first aid kit. There had to be _something_ to use for the things that couldn’t be fixed with magic alone.

‘Where is the witch anyway?’ He asks Omen as he finally locates a wooden box with the appropriate symbols on it.

Omen shrugs. ‘Out. For the night, with the vampire,’ he adds and Alkar grimaces reflexively.

‘Fine,’ he says, trying to thread the needle. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but the amount of blood on the mattress underneath the Hunter is too worrying to spend more time looking for another solution.

He’s surprised though when Omen takes it from him, with a confident smile.

‘Oh, I’ve watched him do this!’ He says, brightly. ‘Leave it to me!’

Alkar wants to protest despite the sudden warm, proud feeling, but lets him take the needle and thread, watching in quiet astonishment as Omen deftly and neatly sews the wound closed, his tongue stuck out to the side.

The Hunter groans, makes as if to roll away from the extra pain, and the lycan hastens to hold him in place, supernaturally-strong hands with a grip of steel pinning the man to the blood-soaked mattress.

‘Quiet,’ he says roughly, not enough to mask the concern in his voice. ‘You need to stay still.’

This one too has grown on him, and he knows Omen is very fond indeed. He supposes he can live with that and now Omen has trusted him enough to make sure that they both would, at least for a little longer. 

He brushes sweat-soaked hair from the other’s flushed forehead as Omen finishes and cuts the extra thread, reaching now for the bandages. 

Alkar doesn’t know what to do next. Why did the demon call him here if he could do all of this already?

His confusion must show on his face as Omen ties off the strip of gauze and looks up. His tail wavers uncertainly behind him, but he is smiling. 

‘Thanks, Alkar,’ he says. ‘I just panicked, but having you around really helps. And…’

‘And?’

The demon looks sheepishly over at _their_ human, lying next to Alkar, his cheeks reddening slightly.

‘And I know he really likes you toopleasedon’ttellhimisaidthat,’ he gets out in a rush, putting his hands over his face. Alkar grins wolfishly and settles back against the headrest.

‘Oh, he does, does he?’

‘Alkarrrr.’

‘Fine,’ Alkar allows, leaning forward and pulling Omen’s hands down, the better to nibble on his lower lip.

‘We can keep him.’


End file.
